


Sodashipping Movie Night

by Bemused_Illusionist



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Illusionist/pseuds/Bemused_Illusionist
Summary: Darnold and Tommy get together to relax and watch a movie after long days at work.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sodashipping Movie Night

The sound of popcorn popping on the stove filled the room as Tommy rustled through the various CDs Darnold had collected over the years. As he flipped through, he muttered to himself, every so often looking longer at a CD or two. Darnold smiled as he walked over, asking, “Having trouble choosing?”

“Yeah, there’s just a lot,” Tommy replied, handing over the CD stack to Darnold. Darnold flipped through and quickly selected The Princess Bride - a classic that they both loved. Movie night was something that they didn’t do often, since they both worked most nights, but when they could it was always fun. Darnold had hung fairy lights around the living room this time around, laying out a nest of various fluffy blankets and pillows. The lights were dimmed once the popcorn was safely in a bowl, and the two of them snuggled into the nest to start the movie, Sunkist plodding over to join them on the floor.

“So, hon, how’s work lately?” Darnold asked, grabbing another fistful of popcorn from the bowl as he absentmindedly played with Tommy’s hair. Tommy looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning back to the movie, replying, “It’s been good! It’s nice to work with Mr. Freeman again. I missed seeing the rest of the, of the science team.” Darnold chuckled, causing Tommy to giggle at the sudden vibrations on his back. After the resonance cascade, they had all been apart for a few months before somehow finding jobs at the same company. Whether it was fate or coincidence, Darnold didn’t care. It made Tommy happy, which made him happy.

“Y’know, I managed to get that grant to open up a mixology unit,” Darnold announced. Tommy sat up and paused the movie, looking at Darnold with wide eyes. “Wow soda, that’s amazing! I can’t believe it!” Sunkist also picked her head up from the floor at Tommy’s excitement and licked him on the arm, causing another laugh to bubble out of Tommy’s mouth as he scratched behind her ears. Darnold loved the nicknames Tommy came up with for him, even if they were a bit unconventional.

“Yeah, I was surprised they went through with it. I’ll be the first mixologist at the company! Bet they didn’t plan for that kind of research,” Darnold laughed. The two of them held their gaze for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. They both could never have imagined a world without the other. So much had happened after the resonance cascade, and if one thing was for sure, they promised to never let each other go. Tommy was cut off from replying to Darnold’s sentiment by a soft pair of lips on his. He leaned into Darnold’s embrace for as long as he could, relishing in his lover’s warmth before having to pull away for air. They both smiled wistfully before returning their gaze to the movie, Darnold resting his head on top of Tommy’s as his hand rubbed small circles into Tommy’s back. Sunkist laid her head onto Tommy’s lap, closing her eyes as all three of them faded into the soft sounds of the movie.

Movie nights were indeed the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute sodashipping fluff, not much to see here folks


End file.
